There are various pylons of wind power installations, primarily lattice mast pylons, tubular steel pylons or concrete pylons. In the case of pylons of concrete, there are various possible ways of producing same, inter alia also erecting pylons from ready-made reinforced concrete parts, wherein the individual ready-made reinforced concrete parts form respective segments which are laid one upon the other and which are then braced to each other. A process for producing a pylon from ready-made reinforced concrete parts is known for example from DE 100 33 845.3.
In the case of such pylons of concrete segments, the individual segments (in practice each segment is of a different shape) are not only simply laid one upon the other, but they are also connected to each other by way of a suitable bonding material. Those bonding materials can be a polymer (for example epoxy resin) and the layer thickness of the bonding material is usually at least 2 mm.
When now such a segment-type pylon is produced, the procedure, after positioning a segment, involves applying to the top side of the segment the bonding material which then in turn can harden after the next segment has been laid in place. That in turn is followed by application of bonding material to the freshly laid segment, and so forth.
Under some circumstances however a problem can arise with the bonding material when the pylon is erected at a cold time of the year. More specifically, the bonding material usually requires a minimum temperature for it to harden and, if the outside temperature is low, for example around 0° C., either the bonding material does not harden or hardening takes a very long period of time, which considerably delays total erection of the pylon.